


In Addition

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Seamus wants some clarification.





	

“Aren’t you a little bit worried?” Seamus asked after a long silence and put down his newspaper.

“Worried?” Dean asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice as he finished his piece of toast. “I’ve just moved into a fantastic flat with my best friend and then spent the entire night having loud but awesome sex on the living room floor and in the new bed that we just bought.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Seamus insisted, though his ears went a bit pink. After all, it hadn’t really been Dean who had been loud.

“Well, if you have a better way to celebrate actually managing to put something from Ikea together, I don’t know what it is.”

“Stop it,” Seamus shook his head. “You know what I really mean. Aren’t you worried that maybe we’re going to fuck this all up?”

Dean would have laughed if Seamus didn’t look so serious. Instead, he got out of his chair and moved to sit closer. “Seamus. No. I’m not. After all, the way that I see it, we’re still the same, really. It’s just that now we’re best friends and.”

“…And?” Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

“Yeah. Like, you and I now have the same friendship that we always had, but now we get to add all the other fun stuff to it,” he shrugged.

“‘Fun Stuff’?” Seamus asked, his smirk growing. “What are you twelve?”

“Well, I thought that if I waited to say ‘excellent fucking’ at the right moment, you might go all pink at the ears again, and I enjoy seeing that, so I was saving it,” Dean offered with a shrug, reaching out to trail his fingers along the back of Seamus’s neck. “But, it turns out that it has the same effect if I say it now, so…”

“Shut up,” Seamus muttered, but then he turned to regard Dean seriously again. “So, you’re really not worried about it? Like… you really think we’ll be okay?”

Dean nodded. “Absolutely. In fact, I think that we’ll be okay and.”


End file.
